The Reason Why Izuku Never Mention His Father
by Mumei Mu
Summary: What if there is a good reason why Izuku never mention a word about his father? What is it? (Rated M for cussing)


**I present you one of the latest story, The Reason Why Izuku Never Mention His Father! A one-shot My Hero Academia fanfic!**

**What if there is a reason why Izuku don't tell anyone about his father?**

**Warning: Crack-ish, very ridiculous.**

**Characters might be OOC and there'll be some grammar error but I'm trying my best.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academia.**

* * *

**The Reason Why Izuku Never Mention His Father**

* * *

It's a very bizarre sight in Class 1-A of U.A. because Izuku have his face down in his arms on desk with a very low mumble that no one can hear it and Ochaco glanced between the green-haired boy and their classmates with concern, wondering why her friend is acting like that before she decide to take his mind off something with something else that would cheer him up. "Deku, aren't you exciting about today because it's the Pro Hero Day, where many pro heroes will come to visit U.A. and talk to everyone about…" Izuku slowly lift his head up with bloodshot glare and open his mouth to say something that scarred most people for their life.

"Fuck Pro Hero Day." Izuku said monotone as everyone dropped their jaws with white-out eyes, "Fuck this day, fuck everything…" He bury his face again with a dark mumble and almost everyone whip their heads to Katsuki with looks as if they were blaming him for corrupting the cinnamon bun of class as the foul-mouthed teenager turn to the green-haired boy with corked eyebrow, ignoring his classmates' accusing stares.

"What's the fuck matter with you?" Katsuki grunted, "Why are you fucking acting like that, shitty Deku? What the hell get you in shitty mood, De…"

"My father is coming here for Pro Hero Day." The bush-haired boy replied flatly as if he gave up on life, "That fucking bastard is coming here today…"

"…Fuck, for really?!" The explosive-user widened his eyes in horror before he stood up swiftly with slamming hands on Izuku's desk, "THEN WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING HERE?! YOU SHOULD GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE BEFORE HE GET YOU!"

"What's the point?" Izuku sighed dejectedly, "We both know the result will always be same in the end…"

"NO, NO, YOU DO NOT FUCKING GIVE UP AND ACCEPT THIS FUCKING SHITTY FATE!" Katsuki shook his childhood friend's shoulders with pleading expression.

"Whatever." He sighed again as his eyes gaze down to his schoolbag, "I already bought it with me and I'll change in restroom before he get here…"

"NO!" The blonde suddenly snatch Izuku's bag up then throw it across the room, nearly hit Fumikage as the bird-head student narrowly dodge it. "DON'T YOU FUCKING DO THAT, MOTHERFUCKER!" He shook Izuku's shoulder as the green-haired boy's head rock like a ragdoll, "YOU GOTTA FUCKING RUN!"

"Again, what's the point?" Izuku drawled, "He always catch me in the end…"

"NOT THIS TIME!" Katsuki wailed, "B-BECAUSE I'M GOING TO HOLD HIM BACK WHILE YOU GET AWAY!"

"…R-R-Really?" The One-For-All user looked up to him hopefully.

"AND YOU HAVE A FUCKING QUIRK NOW SO YOU HAVE A CHANCE!" The blonde nodded rapidly, "AND THAT'S NOT ALL! EVERYONE HERE ARE GONNA HELP YOU!" He spun around to his class, "DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME, YOU SHITTY EXTRAS?! YOU ALL ARE GONNA HELP DEKU GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HIS SHITTY OLD MAN AND IF YOU REFUSE, I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU FOR REAL!"

"Um, we'll gladly help Deku out…" Ochaco clenched her fists up with a confusing blink, "But please explain…You two said Deku's father is coming…Is he a pro hero?"

"Izuku never mentioned that his father is a pro hero, neither a single word about him." Momo pointed out, "Are they on bad term?"

"I'll explain later, we gotta get Deku out of here before it's too…" Katsuki dragged Izuku out of their classroom into hallway with their classmates until he froze as soon as he spot someone at the end of hallway, "Late…FUUUUUCK! HE'S HERE!"

"URK, HE'S EARLY!" Izuku's eyes widened in comically horror and everyone look ahead to see Izuku's father for the first time. He have a skinny-yet-athletic body, long wild black hair that reach his midback, green eyes, trimmed beard and wear a pink-puple-and-white spandex uniform, that almost look like Captain America's uniform from pre-quirk era comic book, with many belts with pouches.

"AH, IZU, THERE YOU ARE!" The man waved cheerily with face of doting father, "Is that your class over there? Hello, I am Midoriya Hisashi and I am known as…"

"RUN, DEKU, RUN!" Katsuki shoved Izuku toward the opposite direction as the blonde launched himself down the hallway toward Hisashi with a battle cry, "DON'T YOU FUCKING LOOK BACK, DEKU!"

"I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU, KAT-CHAN!" Izuku ran around the corner with flowing tears and his confusing classmates just stand there with few blinks until Hisashi suddenly teleport behind Katsuki in crouching stance with crisscross arms in a single blink.

"Smoking Ace, the trap hero!" Hisashi singsong with a fire flicking out of his mouth and behind him…

"AAAAAAHHHHH, DON'T YOU ALL FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" Katsuki screeched with embarrassing blush, wearing a female school uniform with his hair combed down and some can see makeover on his face, which make him look more feminine.

"What the…?" Denki dropped his jaw with several of his classmates.

"PFFT!" Ochaco spit-laughed.

"…Trap hero?" Jiro blinked bewilderedly, "Um…Excuse me, by trap, does that mean you set traps up and catch villains or…?"

"No, trap as in crossdress!" The father of Izuku grinned beamingly as he threw rose petals in air while the pink sparkle background appear behind him and everyone stare at him oddly. "And my little Izu is the perfect and ultimate trap! Behold!" He whipped out an photobook to reveal many pictures of young Izuku from baby to fourteen but every single one have him dress up like girl and the expression slowly went from happy and innocent to annoyed and disgust to resigned and exhaustion. "Isn't my Izu cute? Look how happy my Izu is? My Izu is the most beautiful trap in the whole world!"

"IF YOU WANT A DAUGHTER SO BADLY, JUST GO FUCKING YOUR OLD LADY!" Katsuki screamed, kneeling on floor as he tried to remove his makeover. "LEAVE DEKU ALONE, YOU MOTHERFUCKING WEIRDO!"

"And now if you all excuse me, I might find my Izu and put this uniform on." Hisashi pulled out female U.A. school uniform with a cheery smile and most classmates paled at the idea, that may get Izuku in trouble and-or embarrass him in front of everyone because they are at school and it's Pro Hero Day, which mean there might be some reporters outside the campus and what if they catch Izuku crossdressed against his will.

"…Y-Yaoyorozu, go make something to stop him!" Denki pushed Momo ahead with a cry as he glanced to some girls, "You too, girls! I bet he can't force you to crossdress because you're already girls!"

"Wha…" Momo barely utter a word as she stumbled forward with few steps before Hisashi once again teleported past her.

"Foolish boy!" The trap hero flashed a bizarre pose with one hand on his bowing head, "Trap apply to all gender!" He stepped aside with a dramatic flair, "BEHOLD THE REVERSE TRAP!" Momo now wear a boy uniform and the shocking thing is that her bust somehow have been taped down to point where she have flat chest like regular teenager boy and her hair have been modified to look like a short hair with manbun.

"W-What the…?" The rich student looked over herself in shock then she pat her chest with few blinks before she slowly look up to the ceiling with a glint in her eyes as if she have been awake to something new, 'What is that feeling?'

"EMBRACE THE TRUE PATH OF TRAP!" Hisashi spin around on his left toes like a ballet dancer, "IT WELCOME ALL!"

"Ah, I see it now…" Momo whispered, her eyes sparkle in awe as if a miracle has cast its light upon her.

"MOMO!" Several students cried out before Minoru lunge toward the trap hero with sticky balls in his hand as he cried a river of blood, "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT, YOU FIEND! DOWN WITH TRAP!"

"THY SHALL LOVE TRAP, FOR IT IS THE ANSWER TO LIFE!" Hisashi weaved through the classmates like a snake, forced everyone into crossdress in a single blink and everyone screamed out.

* * *

Izuku barely ran out in yard before his father suddenly appears in front of him with a skid, "SHIT!"

"Ah, there you are, my little Izu!" Hisashi chirped happily as he pulled his camera and schoolgirl uniform with a bright grin, "Shall we change you out of this dready uniform with this perfect un…"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" All Might leap in between the father and son with several pro heroes, "WE WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TRAP-IZED YOUR SON, SMOKING ACE!"

"A-A-ALL MIGHT!" The green-haired boy squealed at the sight of his hero and pro heroes coming to his rescue, "GUYS!"

"Your classmates have filled us in so we come here for you before it's too late." The former number one hero held a thumb up to him, "So go, Midoriya my boy, and leave it to us!"

"Tch, I can't believe this annoying guy is the problem child's father." Shota muttered, "How in the world did this weirdo get pro hero license is still beyond me." He glanced back at Izuku, "Why are you standing there? Go back inside."

"A-A-Ah, hai!" Izuku spun around to ran away…Only to have his father appear in front of him after five steps. "G-G-GAH!"

"Fufufu, time to change!" Hisashi singsong and his son quickly turned his head around to see something that scarred him for life…

"A-AAH!" All Might looked away with a single shiny tear, wearing a very tight sailor fuku outfit with long twintails.

"H-H-How?" Shota stuttered with his outstretching hand as all pro heroes have been trap-ized, "How did he get through us like it's nothing?!"

"Because you all have underestimate the prowess of trap!" The trap hero laughed boastfully before he look down to his son with doting smile, "Now, my little Izu…"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Izuku activated his full cowl to make a break for it…But it end in vain as his father trapped him in a flash and no matter how you look at it, he really does look like a real cute girl. "DAAAAAAAAAAAMN IT TOOOOOOOOOO HEEEEEEEEEEEEELL!" He dropped down on knees while pushing his skirt down with embarrassing blush and river of tears while his father swiftly take picture of him many times.

"Fufufufufufufu!" Hisashi laughed like a insane man with flaring nostrils as he noticed many people coming out of their school confusingly, "I must spread the word of Trap!"

"NO, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" The son whipped his head up with widened eyes, "LEAVE EVERYONE OUT OF…"

"WITNESS THE WONDER OF TRAP!" The trap hero charged toward the bewildered students, staff and pro heroes with whirlpool of rose petals.

"WHAT THE FUCK…AAAAAAAH!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"WHY IS THERE A PERV…NOOOOOOO!"

"AH, WHAT IS THIS FEELING?! I FELT LIKE SOMETHING HAVE BEEN AWAKEN INSIDE ME?!"

"STOOOOOOOOOOOOP!" These were the common cries of Hisashi's victims.

"FUFUFU, WELCOME TO THE WORLD OF TRAP!" Hisashi laughed loudly as he twirl around on left toes with right leg high up behind his head, "LET IT AWAKE YOU…"

_POW!_

A frying pan met his face with a hard crash and he slowly topple down like a sack. Everyone's eyes slowly glance up from downed hero to see Inko with annoyed expression on her face, tapping pan against her left hand. "At it again, you moronic idiot?" She said down to her twitching husband

"M-M-Mom…" Izuku slowly raised his hands up to his mother with a sob, "H-H-He…"

"I know, sweet, I know." Inko patted her son's head with a sigh, "Katsuki called me and told me what happened. I don't know how he found out about today but I will deal with him." She grabbed the right ankle of Hisashi then looked at the victims of trap hero, "I apologize for my husband's crime and will punish him properly." She dragged her husband out of the campus, not caring about the fact that his face was skidding across the hard rough ground. At first no one utter a word before they slowly walk back inside to change, mentally agree together to never speak of this day for the rest of their life.

"I-I-I know it'd turn out like that no matter what I do…" The green-haired boy sniffled with a small grumble, dusting some dirt off his skirt before he feel a hand on his shoulder. "Huh?" His head turned around before he squeal out as soon as a hand smash on wall next to him and second hand lift him up by his chin.

"I want to take you out for a lunch." Momo said with a charming smile as the gawking green-haired boy blushed at close range, "You and me together. Right now."

"O-O-Okay?" Izuku stuttered in shock before he realize what he just agreed to, "E-EH?"

"Do you know what accepting my offer mean?" She purred as she slowly brings her face closer to him with each word, "You. Are. Mine." Her lips lightly brush his lip before she suddenly drag him through the gate and the green-haired boy realize something.

"W-W-Wait, we need to change our clothes!" He cried out.

"No need, we are perfect the way we are." Momo laughed with flaring nostrils and heavy blush, "As the trap couple!"

"…Oh kami, no." Izuku's eyes widened in horror, what have his father done?!

After this day, everyone now understand why Midoriya Izuku never mentioned his father…But they don't understand why Momo kept chasing Izuku around with bright expression, neither why he kept screaming with kicking legs every time she take him away by his collar.

* * *

**And that end the one-shot story of ****The Reason Why Izuku Never Mention His Father story!**

**I regret nothing.**

**Thank you for your time to read the story.**

**Please leave reviews and feedback here. The flames will be tossed out.**


End file.
